


Cheesecake-Sweet

by lesbianisakeijser



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Jewish Characters, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Shavuot, jewish rights babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianisakeijser/pseuds/lesbianisakeijser
Summary: Matteo took a moment before knocking on the door. He knows it’s not supposed to be such a big deal - David and he have been dating for a while, and he has already met Laura - but the thought of celebrating their holiday with them made him nervous. He tried to read online about Shavuot - it’s supposed to be one of the Shalosh Regalim, and is supposed to celebrate the ending of the Counting of the Omer and the day the Torah was given to the nation of Israel, but he hardly understood any of this information. David told him he doesn’t need to - he always does, doing his best to make Matteo as comfortable as he could be - but Matteo was still nervous.He knocked on the door.(Or: Matteo celebrates Shavuot with David and Laura.)





	Cheesecake-Sweet

Matteo took a moment before knocking on the door. He knows it’s not supposed to be such a big deal - David and he have been dating for a while, and he has already met Laura - but the thought of celebrating their holiday with them made him nervous. He tried to read online about Shavuot - it’s supposed to be one of the Shalosh Regalim, and is supposed to celebrate the ending of the Counting of the Omer and the day the Torah was given to the nation of Israel, but he hardly understood any of this information. David told him he doesn’t need to - he always does, doing his best to make Matteo as comfortable as he could be - but Matteo was still nervous.

He knocked on the door.

“Just a second!” Laura called, and Matteo felt himself calming down a little bit. Sure, Laura could slice him without hesitation if he pissed her off, but when she wasn’t about to kill him she was very nice. She was very protective of David, and Matteo got that. If he were in her place, he wouldn’t let anyone get near him, too. But lately, Laura started trusting Matteo, and this was something he knew made David very happy. Which means all sides win.

Apparently, it was David opening the door, greeting Matteo with a short kiss and a hug. They did that a lot since they got official - David liked holding Matteo, and Matteo liked being held. Matteo liked being in David and Laura’s home - it felt comfortable, felt right to be there. It felt like this is someplace he belonged. They could be anywhere, from the kitchen to the living room to David’s room, and Matteo would feel like he fits.

“Hi, Matteo,” Laura said when they finally broke the hug. She was mixing something in the kitchen. “You’re early, I’m not finished with the cake yet. Give me a couple of minutes. How are you? I hope the bus ride wasn’t bad, the traffic’s shit today.”

Matteo smiled. “No, it was okay.” He never knew what to tell Laura for her to not be suspicious of him. But he always told himself it’s getting better, that she trusts him more and more every day. “What cake are you making?”

“Cheesecake,” she said, “it’s our usual at Shavuot.” It seemed like she was much more focused on the cake batter than the conversation, so much that she didn’t notice when David dragged him to the couch. Matteo leaned on him (actually, who is he trying to fool, he was sitting on David) and rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. They saw each other this morning - they ate cheese toasts at their pool since the guard isn’t there at the mornings - but Matteo has spent the rest of the day with Jonas, Carlos and Abdi. Yes, they were his friends. Yes, he loved being with them. But sometimes they’re too dumb to handle. Being with them requires charging himself with energy; being with David is the thing charging him. 

“How was your day?” David asked quietly, his fingers in Matteo’s hair. Matteo is distracted for a second when looking at David’s face - his eyes are as soft as he always remembers them, his cheeks that one shade of pink he doesn’t know how to describe, his lips curled just a little bit up and let Matteo know he’s happy. Matteo always felt like he could never get enough of him, could never get enough of looking at him. He’s very much in love.

“Okay,” he said, “Mia tried making rice for lunch for all of us, but it really didn’t work. It turned out to be too wet - she probably put too much water, or something. I listened again to ‘Wasteland, Baby!’ and I gotta say it’s still Hozier’s best album.” Matteo closed his eyes and let himself give over completely for the feeling of David’s fingers in his hair and on his waist, drawing small circles there. “How about you?”

“I helped Laura cook,” David said, as if it’s the most obvious thing to do, “I think I didn’t do such a good job since she told me I’d be better off cleaning. My room looks normal, now. I missed you most of the time. It feels like this morning was a week ago.” Matteo couldn’t let go of how soft and quiet David’s voice is. It’s as if he wants this conversation to be only for Matteo and him, even though there’s nothing very personal about it. It made Matteo happy, knowing there are parts of David he’s the only one that knows. “What do you wanna do?” David asked, and his voice is somewhat unsure.

Matteo tilted his head so it was an inch away from David’s. An invitation. A request. A question. David answers with his forehead pressing to Matteo’s, with his eyes on his boyfriend’s. Only after an eternity of that - or a few seconds, Matteo didn’t know - he pressed their lips together, too. Matteo was never going to get tired of kissing him, he knows that for sure. It makes him feel wanted, makes him feel loved, makes him feel like even in times he feels like nothing is certain, he can know David will be there. And the best part is that he knows it’s true. He knows David wants him and loves him, he knows he will always be there, even when everything feels bad. There were days like that in the past weeks, there definitely were. Days that made him tired only by waking up. Days he thought he would not be able to do anything, especially moving. And through all of them, David was there. Staying next to him until he finished the water cup, letting him take his time eating, hugging him from behind when he finally found the strength to get up and brush his teeth.

They were probably making out for a while, because Laura called them from the kitchen. “Hey, idiots, come help me set the table or else you’re eating with your hands.”

“Matteo wouldn’t mind that,” David said, but he was smiling. Matteo rolled his eyes, and they got up.

The food was as amazing as always. Matteo didn’t know how, but Laura was a great cook (“it’s because we’re Mizrahi Jewish, Matteo” was David’s usual response) and he enjoyed everything. Apparently, according to her, Shavuot is a meat-free holiday, so the food had a lot of cheese and cream, and honestly - he couldn’t complain. They talked about their day, and Matteo felt at home.

“There were a few teenagers at the restaurant today, and they were all very nice and stuff, but one of them didn’t eat her food and wouldn’t tell me if she wanted to change it. At the end of the day, one of her friends asked me if there’s a chance I’ll change it, and I said sure. When they went, one of them told me I’m intimidating.” Laura looked very confused telling this, Matteo could tell, “I seriously don’t know - I mean, am I intimidating?”

David and Matteo exchanged a look before any of them said something. “I mean,” David started, as easily as he could, “I think you have moments when you make people a little scared. Or something like that. It’s not really your fault - you’re just like that, that’s the person you are.”

Laura nodded. “I didn’t mean to make anyone uncomfortable, though. When I want that, the person knows.”

Matteo let out a little laugh, “Yeah, no shit.”

All three of them burst into laughter. Matteo’s constant fear of Laura was always a subject to joke about - honestly, for all the good reasons - and it seemed like neither Laura nor David would ever let it go. He didn’t mind, though - Laura laughing made her seem less scary, and he loved David’s smile. He could look at him laughing for hours, for days, for weeks. He needed to consciously take his eyes off David sometimes, with how good his face looked or how soft his smile was or how challenging were his eyes. Matteo never said that out loud, because he knew David would never stop teasing him, so he kept these small thoughts to himself, and himself only.

When they were finally finished with the food, Laura took the cheesecake out of the fridge. It was a very pretty one, with berries on top and inside the batter, and when Matteo put the dirty dishes in the sink David cut a few fruits for them, too. The highlight was strawberries from Laura’s strawberry planter outside the living room window. Even though he felt like he might explode if he ate more than he did, Matteo liked the cheesecake so much he didn’t care. And anyway, it would be rude to refuse food suggested to you, right?

After washing the dishes (and stopping to kiss every five seconds), Matteo and David go to David’s room. Matteo loved it, and he told David that a lot - it was very him. The somewhere between messy and organized desk, the well-made bed, the drawings on the walls, the small pot of cactus he never remembered to water. David’s room made Matteo feel comfortable, somehow. Made him feel like he really gets him.

They lie on the bed, Matteo’s head on David’s chest, David’s hands in Matteo’s hair. They shift between talking and holding hands like they always do and staying in comfortable silence. Matteo isn’t ashamed to admit he likes these moments - when it’s like they’re the only ones existing, like there isn’t a world outside the room. He listens to David’s heart - he made a mental note to make sure he takes his binder off before they fall asleep - and lets himself be.

At some point, David shifts a little so their faces are in front of each other. Matteo knows it’s David’s way of asking for a kiss, letting Matteo choose what to do, how and when, and Matteo likes it. So he leans forward just a little and kisses David, and then again, and then again, because he can’t get enough of this, and there’s a whiney sound leaving his mouth when David pulls away.

“You taste like cheesecake,” he says, smiling, “I guess it was good?”

“You bet,” Matteo said, but he barely noticed himself speaking, “kiss me again, dumbass.”

David smiled and leaned forward again. Matteo lost any sense of time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! i hope you enjoyed this fic, i had a great time writing it. shavuot evening was yesterday (june 8), so this is a little bit late. spread the word, the schreibner siblings are jewish!
> 
> you can also look for me at tumblr, i'm @ schreibnersfriday :)


End file.
